Butterflies
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: She liked to think that her heart was as black as her coffee, but all it took was three simple words from him to convince her it wasn’t. ROY/RIZA, Denny/Maria, Sheska/Winry


**Title: Butterflies  
Subject: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Shipping: Royai  
Summary: She liked to think that her heart was as black as her coffee, but all it took was three simple words from him to convince her it wasn't. ROY/RIZA, Denny/Maria, Sheska/Winry**

**An. Good Lord, I started this YEARS ago! Myeh! I've been meaning to finish it for so long that it isn't even funny!**

'_As a soldier, I have always prided myself on my ability to remain calm and controlled in any given situation. In times of war it has been an absolute blessing, without which I could have never endured thus far._

'Now, looking at you, I wonder if I am becoming weak. I think that I am having that feeling that the other soldiers get before going into battle. That's what this is. Fear… and something else. Excitement? Anticipation. Yes, that's it. That's the feeling I get when you're near me- the one that so easily breaks through the carefully erected brick walls and barriers around my heart and my soul. That feeling… That desire… It's wrong, I know it is... But just one look, I tell myself- one more glance in your direction- and I swear I'll never think of you again. Oh, Damn it all! What is it about you that drives me to distraction! What is it about your beautiful face and your annoying-as-hell mannerisms that sets me shaking from my head to my toes… You horrible, horrible, wonderful man!'

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, are you okay?"

I look up from my rather unappetizing cafeteria lunch and see Second Lieutenant Maria Ross sitting down in the seat to my right.

"I'm fine," I reply somewhat hesitantly. "Just a little frustrated…"

"What has Mustang done now?" she sighs and I have to wonder how on earth she _knows_. Have I really become that easy to read? "I can see it in your face," she explains upon my enduring silence but I'm hardly listening.

Because… if Maria knows… then who's to say that Roy doesn't as well?

"Uhm… Earth to Hawkeye?"

"My apologies, Ross," I force myself to reply. "I just can't seem to concentrate today."

Maria's face softens. "Something you want to talk about, Riza?"

I decline with a small frown and she looks rather annoyed.

"Come on… please?" she wheedled. "Tell me what the big bad Colonel did to youuu!"

I couldn't help but smile at that, leaning forward to rest my elbows on the table with a sigh. "He didn't do a thing, Maria," I told her. "I'm absolutely fine."

"Rizaaa…"

I sighed deeply and shook my head. "…He's just so _oblivious_, Maria! It's like he doesn't even know what he does to me!"

Maria nodded smugly as though this was what she had expected all along. "And that is…?" she prompted.

"Must I say it, Maria? You already know…"

"Of course!" she replied determinedly. "Admitting it is the first step!"

I frowned but reluctantly obliged. "I'm in love with him," I told her. "I've been in love with him since I was eight-years-old. Are you happy?"

"Absolutely ecstatic!" Maria agreed. "But you know what you've gotta do now, don't you?"

My frown deepened. "If you're going to suggest-"

"You've got to _tell him_, Riza!"

"Maria, I can't. It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Stuff appropriate!" Maria exclaimed. "If the great Riza Hawkeye cannot complete her paperwork without being driven to distraction then something is most certainly _wrong_!" Her face softened as a look of almost anxious uncertainty passed over her friend's face. "You must tell him, Riza," she instructed quietly. "Or else, I swear you will go mad with want for him."

"Want that he does not return…" Riza muttered bitterly.

"But how will you know that for sure unless you ask him?" Maria sighed. "Tell her, Shessy!"

Sheska, who had been sitting quietly thus far, looked up suddenly upon being addressed directly. "Oh no, please don't get me involved in this!"

"Oh yes!" Maria exclaimed determinedly. "_Tell her!_"

Sheska turned to Riza with a little sigh. "Riza, I don't want to tell you how to live your life but…"

"You think I should do it?" Riza finished for her resignedly.

"Yeah, Riza. Yeah…"

Riza folded her arms and leaned over the table, lowering her voice slightly. "I'll do it… On two conditions."

"Name your price," Maria replied immediately.

A small sip of black coffee and a pause for dramatic effect, then… "You, Maria, must –right this minute- walk over to Sergeant Brosh, sit yourself in his lap and kiss him straight on this lips and confess your undying love for him-" Riza paused to smirk at the horrified look on her friend's face before going on. "…And you, Sheska, must tell little Winry-chan how much _you_ like _her_!"

"I couldn't possibly!" Sheska blurted out, face bright red as she stared at Riza. "Never!"

"Then I shan't talk to Roy," Riza replied, sitting back in her chair complacently. "You can't really expect me to do what you yourselves will not."

Maria puffed her chest out defiantly. "Come, Shessy! Let's prove her wrong and does as she says!"

Riza's eyebrows shot up as Sheska agreed, but she couldn't call off the deal now- even if she hadn't expected the two of them to accept. "Go ahead," she said, instead, gesturing towards the sergeant's table easily.

"I_will!_" Maria huffed, and she did just that.

-

Maria strode over to the men's table determinedly, eyes fixed on the back of his blonde head with an undeniable sense of fervour and purpose about her. With seemingly no thought at all as to her actions, Maria fell into his lap, as directed, and pressed her lips hard against his, closing her eyes so as not to have to see his face, before pulling back to whisper in his ear "My love for you is undying" and run back off towards her two laughing friends amid cheers and wolf-whistles from the men at Denny's table and the others who had seen what had just transgressed between the two.

"Riza Hawkeye, if you break your promise, I will murder you," was all she said as she sat back down.

"And I too," Sheska agreed pointedly as she gestured to an old-fashioned black phone on the opposite wall. "I just called Winry to meet me for dinner tonight. All that's left is for you to talk to your colonel."

Riza glanced over at Roy who, sitting at Brosh's table, was smirking in their direction. "And I shall…" she agreed. "…Later." Maria's head hit the table dramatically and Sheska sighed, but Riza was quick to defend herself. "Sheska isn't telling Winry-chan until tonight, I should have at least until tonight to tell him as well!"

"Very well, until tonight," Maria agreed firmly, then she blushed as she realised that Denny had stood up and, followed by the eyes of all of his friends, was coming their name. "In the mean time… I have work to do!" she added, attempting to stand only to be pulled back down by Riza who, in turn, stood up with Sheska. 

"No," she said. "_You_ stay here and _we'll go_." Her words were hard and firm but she was smiling widely. "Good luck with him, okay?"

"Good luck," Sheska agreed and they both left, leaving Maria to her inevitable fate.

-

"Sheska's 'confessing' tonight? What has she done?" asked Roy and he followed his lieutenant out the door to the office, still pulling his coat on. 

"Confessing to Winry," Riza expanded, a few steps ahead and hurrying so as not to be late for their reservations.

Roy still looked nonplussed. "I don't get it. What is she confessing and why do we have to watch her?"

"Because I need to see it for myself," said Riza, getting into the car and dragging her oblivious colonel behind her.

"See_what_?"

Riza sighed loudly. "Honestly, Roy. Have you no idea? She's confessing her love to Winry."

Roy's eyebrow lifted slightly but he nodded. "First Maria and now Sheska too? Is there something about today that I should know? I mean, will I be mauled by girls any time soon?"

Riza's eyebrows narrowed slightly. "No, and we have a deal, if you must know."

"A deal?" Roy looked interested.

"Yes, a deal- between the three of us," Riza confirmed, but she would say no more.

-

"This is a really nice place, Shessy-chan!" Winry squealed happily. "Are we celebrating something?"

"Iunno…" said Sheska quietly.

Winry picked up on her anxiety immediately. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Sheska assured her. "It's just-" A small tap on the shoulder alerted Sheska to Riza's presence behind her. And she blushed slightly at being caught procrastinating. "Evening, Riza," she said bashfully.

"Hi, Miss Riza," Winry also said, giving a tiny wave from across the table.

"How are you both?" asked Riza, a hand on the back on Sheska's chair firmly.

"I'm good," said Winry, smiling and, a few moments later Sheska uttered a hesitant "me too." 

"Are you here with Mr Mustang?" asked Winry, nodding towards Roy sitting alone a few tables away.

"Yes, I am," Riza replied casually. "And you two- are you on a date too?"

Winry and Sheska shared an embarrassed glance and Sheska shrugged bashfully.

"I'm sorry," said Riza, when she received no reply. "I was just thinking that you make really quite a sweet couple." She smirked at Sheska lightly. "Ah well, I'll leave you to your meals. I oughtn't leave Roy long and our dinner will be ready soon. Have a nice evening."

Sheska fidgeted with the napkin in her lap, giggling softly to herself. Winry laughed too- a small, nervous laugh.

"It's… kinda cute, isn't it? You and me?" the bookworm ventured after a short silence.

"Yeah, kinda cute," Winry agreed, not sure exactly what to say.

A few tense moments later, Sheska leaned across the table to kiss Winry lightly on the mouth; then she giggled again. "What do you think?"

Winry nodded, brightening considerably. "Really, really cute!"

-

"Maria and Sheska… I'm all that's left now," Riza sighed to herself as she watched Sheska and her new girlfriend chatting, now quite animatedly and unabashedly, a few tables away.

"Is there someone that you're after too?" asked Roy, raising an eyebrow cockily.

Riza paused as she took in the look on his face and gave him a sharp kick under the table. "Oh, shut up. You can't tell me that you don't know."

Roy grinned, despite his poor leg- now aching where the steel toe of her boot had made contact with his shin. "Nope, I have no idea!"

Riza kicked him again and he kissed her.

"Okay, so maybe I figured it out just a little earlier this evening," he agreed with a happy laugh. "But I do love you- always have."

Riza smiled softly. "I know."

-

'_So maybe it's okay to not always be strong. I may not be the perfect soldier, but I'm happier this way._

_I'm in love._

_I'm in love with Roy Mustang._

_Yes. Somehow, it's okay to not always be strong… Laying here in his warm embrace I can see that better than ever. I can brave the butterflies for this.'_


End file.
